Healing Magic!
by Kirbygirl1013
Summary: (sequeal to FALLEN IN LOVE) you guys wanted it, so I gave you it! This cute story takes place arround a month after the events of the previous story. "Oshawott has a pretty bad cut on his arm, so he and snivy venture into the woods to find an Oran berry tree. Because we all know that Oran berries are the healing agent of alot of wounds on pokemon! Right?" (bad summary?) ONE SHOT!


**GOD DANG IT I'M SIDETRACKING MYSELF AGAIN! You might be wondering what the excuse is this time, eh? Well you might be surprised at it but today I decided I'm listening to your guy's plead, and writing a squeal to the one shot I posted way back when, in July of last year.**

**Pffft I hope you guys like it… I did it for you after all. I wub you guys. :)**

* * *

_**xXx Healing Magic! xXx**_

It's been about a month since the whole Bru-ha-ha between Snivy and Emolga. And it is also about a whole month since the Snake and the Otter got together as a couple. And things have seriously changed since that time; especially when Emolga tried to let that situation go after the first few weeks. (I mean… she couldn't get a second chance. Why not?)

Where are Snivy and Oshawott right now? Oh, they're actually out somewhere in the woods since Oshawott got a pretty bad cut on his arm.

_Oshawott: Oowwww… Snivy when are we going to find that Oran Berry tree!? My arm HURRRRRTS!_

_Snivy: Soon. I promise._

_Oshawott: Well can we find it sooner? My arm still hurts!_

Some others still wonder how those two wound up together though.

_Snivy: you know, we would have already found the tree if you weren't complaining on how much your arm hurts._

_Oshawott: But it does! _

_Snivy: Awww does the little baby want his oran berry?_

_Oshawott: Yes please…_

_Snivy: Well, I think I see the tree up ahead. Don't worry._

_Oshawott: Really!? YAY!_

Oshawott rushed ahead of Snivy so he can get to the oran berry tree quicker. Snivy followed him until they reached their destination.

_Snivy: Sure enough, this is an Oran berry tree._

_Oshawott: Hurry, my arm really hurts still… please…_

_Snivy: Okay, Okay calm down… (Thoughts: My Arceus, if I had one dollar every time he said that his arm hurt, I probably would be able to buy a yacht or something… don't know what I would do with it though.)_

Using her Vines that extended from her neck, she grabbed three oran berries from the tree. One just to use the juices within the berry to heal Oshawott's cut, another to make sure he can heal all the way, and another just for herself.

_Snivy: Alright Oshawott, hold out your arm._

Slowly, Oshawott held out his arm, revealing the cut that was on it. Snivy, squeezed the berry with her vines and held his gentle paw with one of her leafy ones. Oshawott cringed as the juice slowly dripped onto his arm.

_Oshawott: Owwww… How is this supposed to help!?_

_Snivy: you'll see in a bit! Now stop squeezing so hard! I'm starting to loose feeling in my hand!_

_Oshawott: O-Oh… Sorry. Ow._

Snivy Squeezed out the last bits of juice from the Oran berry before tossing it away. She then handed Oshawott one of the other Oran berries, and told him to eat it. Oshawott really didn't hesitate on eating the berry since he was hungry. And EVERYBODY knows what Oshawott's like when he's hungry. He's basically like a "Food Vacuum" of some sorts.

_Snivy: Whoa, dude slow down, you're going to choke on that thing if you keep eating like that!_

_Oshawott: Sorry Snivy… I'm just hungry that's all…_

_Snivy: Figures… you always act like that when you're hungry… and somehow I always find that kind of adorable._

Oshawott blushed.

_Oshawott: Hehehe… W-why do you have another oran berry Snivy?_

_Snivy: eh… I guess all of this "Oran Berry" talk got me a bit hungry myself. Wouldn't be surprised on that though, I didn't eat much today._

The two sat around for a while talking and eating oran berries to pass their time. It was only a half an hour later until Snivy decided to check on Oshawott's cut once more.

_Snivy: Hey Oshawott, you mind if I see you arm again?_

_Oshawott: Huh? Why?_

_Snivy: I just want to check on that cut of yours, that's all._

_Oshawott: Oh, Okay._

Oshawott lifted up the arm that had the cut on it to see that the cut was almost was completely gone!

_Snivy: Heh… Looks like that oran berry worked like a charm!_

_Oshawott: Yeah… I guess you're right… but… I still feel a little odd… you know how to make that odd feeling go away?_

_Snivy: I think I have a trick or two up my sleeve. Hold still, alright?_

_Oshawott: Okay._

Snivy quickly looked around her to see if they were alone. Then without a warning, she quickly kissed him on the nose, making his face go completely red in result. Snivy smiled at his reaction, and couldn't help but to giggle.

_Snivy: Feel any better Oshawott?_

_**xXx THE END xXx**_

* * *

**Well, I couldn't help but to smile after writing this… I actually beat that PMD game I was so hyped about, and surprise, surprise, it was the first ever PMD game I played through from beginning to end. (And yes I cried… come on… I know you cried too… don't deny it… everyone does… that's why it's the #1 spinoff of the Pokémon franchise.)**

**So I kind of want to thank you guys on FORCING ME TO WRITE THIS! Seriously… it cheered me up, and I hoped it cheered you up too.**


End file.
